galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whispering Death
The Whispering Death appeared in 2011 short movie called Book of Dragons. The Whispering Death is a large Boulder Class dragon that was first mentioned in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. Constantly hungry and always burrowing for unwitting food, the Whispering Death is one Dragon that actually prefers being on the ground (or, more accurately, under it) to flying freely across the sky. Although plagued with poor eyesight and a terrible sense of direction that often gets them lost, Whispering Death more than make up for these weak points with their multiple rows of buzz-saw teeth that can bore through any solid materials, including rock. It is this signature drilling power that creates the hushes rumbling sound which always announces a Whispering Death before it bursts out of the earth to attack. Whispering Deaths resemble more like a giant gulper eel than a Screaming Death, with bulging eyes, spiny face and six rows of rotating teeth in their mouths. They also greatly resemble a serpentine Deadly Nadder, but with no legs and only spikes decorating their undersides. Many consider them extremely vicious and often have nightmares after confronting these horrors. Their gaping mouths are full of deadly rotating teeth. Whispering Deaths are extremely dangerous, like most other dragons, and are able to chew their victims after their ingestion, using their six rows of rotating teeth. They usually live in underground tunnels they burrow themselves, using a burrowing attack against oncoming enemy/prey. The Dragon Manual once said that they were extremely dangerous and must be killed on the spot. Nevertheless, despite their fearsome reputation, they want their teeth to be brushed. In "What Flies Beneath", Fishlegs noticed that a Whispering Death's eyes were sensitive against direct sunlight, which is why it spends most of its time underground. When Whispering Deaths find intruders in their tunnels, they will forcibly eject them from the nearest pit. This was done to Bucket, but later, when he did the same to Hiccup, he also tried to kill him, pursuing him even above the ground; this may be because although Bucket had simply fallen in, Hiccup was caught running along its tunnel system. Perhaps the dragon believed he was deeply invading his territory or he smelled Toothless' scent on Hiccup thinking they are allies. Whispering Deaths are known to be more dangerous in their infant stages, in contrast to their adult forms. They say that they have less control over their rotating teeth and spines, and are described to be "out of control saw blades". Young Whispering Deaths are known to be extremely territorial of their homeland, "claiming it as their own". Powers and Abilities * Jaw Strength: A Whispering Death has the ability to use its jaw to travel quickly through solid rock via drilling. But despite their powerful jaws, they can't drill through metal, specifically cast iron. * Rotating Teeth: Whispering Deaths have special ability to tunnel underground at great speeds because of their rotating sharp teeth. As these rows of teeth move backward, it literally sucks everything in a good range in its path. This is called the vacuum effect. * Firepower: Whispering Deaths can breathe powerful rings of fire. An immature Whispering Death's fire is considerably weaker than an adult's. * Strength & Combat: Whispering Deaths are very strong physically according to Fishlegs, as shown by Toothless' Nemesis being able to throw Toothless a great distance by using its tail. They are also able to carry the weight of Alvin and Mildew by the tail. As proven by Toothless' Nemesis, the Whispering Death is one of the few dragons able to fight against a Night Fury. * Speed & Agility: The Whispering Death’s body is long and extremely flexible, and it can simply spins its body in a circular motion at a higher rate in order to fly faster. With its long, thin body, the tail often makes a whip-crack noise. * Spine Shot: Whispering Deaths are able to shoot their spines just like a Deadly Nadder, which grow on the head and along the length of his body. According to Fishlegs, they can shoot spines from any part of their body. * Tunneling: Whispering Deaths have six inner rings of sharp teeth that can be rotated in opposite directions which helps the dragon to make tunnels. When these teeth move, they make a terrible and eerie noise that sounds like whispering. Hearing "The Whisper", together with the ground rumbling, are often the only two warning signs that a Whispering Death is coming from underground tunnels if it is not near the surface, throwing earth and rock. Toothless could detect the presence of one from Hiccup's bedroom, which is above ground level. * Endurance & Stamina: Whispering Deaths have high defense, being a Boulder Class dragon. They can take many attacks from their enemies as demonstrated quite profoundly by Toothless' Nemesis, who was able to fight against Toothless, and even survive getting slammed by two very large boulders in the face. * Senses & Immunity: It's possible that the Whispering Death's sense of smell is strong enough to track down its enemies as Toothless' Nemesis was able to find Toothless in Berk. Apparently, it has an immunity to the effects of conventional dragon nip. When Hiccup tried to use dragon nip to stop an attacking Whispering Death, sniffing it just made the dragon sneeze. * Intelligence: Whispering Deaths are shown have great intelligence as the babies were able to work together as a team to be able to pick up the Screaming Death and Toothless' Nemesis was able to understand that Toothless is unable to fly. Whispering Deaths are said to have a great memory, fact proven by Toothless' Nemesis, who remembered the grudge with the Night Fury for years and came back to finish it and by Groundsplitter, who recognized Hiccup as the one who helped her reunite with her son. * Fishing & Hunting: Whispering Deaths are shown to hunt from underground. It is quite possible they use tunnels to trap their prey so they can hunt much easier. It is also implied that the Whispering Death can swim, as the hatchling Whispering Deaths were shown to bring fish to their wounded Screaming Death sibling. Weaknesses * Light Sensitivity: Being essentially underground cave dwellers, Whispering Deaths are sensitive to bright light and can be deterred by it. They can tolerate overcast conditions however, as long as the sun is not out or hidden behind cloud cover. * Bite Limitations: Although Whispering Deaths can efficiently chew through rock and most other material, they are unable to break through metal plating, specifically cast iron. * Poor Eyesight: According to the School of Dragons Website, Whispering Deaths have poor eyesight. This might be connected to the lack of a visible pupil, or living in a dark environment. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe